I Will Always Love You Brittana Fanfic
by GleekBrittanaLover
Summary: What if Santana dies? What will Brittany do? Santana hid something from Brittany for 3 years and only found out about it on the day Santana was critical in the hospital. Brittana Fanfic.


**I Will Always Love You**

**Short Summary:**

What if Santana dies? What will Brittany do? Santana hid something from Brittany for 3 years and only found out about it on the day Santana was critical in the hospital. Brittana Fanfic.

**Pairing:** Brittany Pierce & Santana Lopez

**Genre:** Drama

**A/N**:

HeYa peeps! This is a one shot of Brittana, as requested by a friend of mine. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Brittany and Santana had just finished watching a movie. The brunette told Brittany to go ahead and wait for her outside, cause she needed to use the bathroom. The taller girl nodded at what her girlfriend asked her to do, but she sort of noticed that Santana looked a bit pail. Brittany didn't mind it cause she thought it was just because of the popcorn that they ate earlier in the theater, she didn't like it either. Britt then went outside and waited for Santana.

The tall blonde has been standing there for a while now and was wondering why Santana was talking long in the bathroom. She let out a sigh, getting worried. She looked down to her wrist watch to check on the time and when she looked up, Santana was there, walking towards her. Pail. She walked over to her debile girlfriend and placed an arm around the Latina. "babe, are you alright?" Brittany asked with her soft angelic voice.

Santana looked up at her and offered a small smile then gives her a small nod. Brittany smirked back and kept her arm around the Latina, cause she looked like she needed it. They started to walk towards their car when Santana suddenly felt weak on her knees and felt really dizzy that everything went black. Santana slowly shifted her weight to Brittany, fainting in the girl's arms. Brittany was surprised of what happened to Santana. She held on to Santana when she fell. "San?" Britt asked, panicking inside. "San.." she called again but no response. A lot of people started to surround them. Brittany shook the Latina slightly, hoping that the brunette would eventually wake up. "Santana?! Baby, wake up please.." Brittany said, tears starting to fill her eyes. A guy has called an ambulance and it was on it's way.

Brittany didn't know what he would do. She was still in shock and was still trying to wake Santana up, but it was still no use. The ambulance finally arrived and made their way through the crowd. "Excuse me, Miss….we need to take her…" The guy said. The others had laid a stretcher down. The nurses, helped put Santana on the stretcher and brought her to the vehicle. Brittany followed behind them and got on the back where Santana was. She sat beside the girl and held onto her hand, placing soft kisses on it and caressing it.

When they reached the hospital, Brittany wasn't allowed to go in to the emergency room so she waited outside, getting really worried and hoping that Santana was going to be alright. Brittany had texted their friends from Glee Club to come to the hospital. First to arrive was Quinn, the first person she's always go to when she had problems, besides from Santana. Britt got up and hugged Quinn, burying her face on the girl's shoulder. "Shhh…B, what's wrong? What happened?" Quinn asked, stroking the girl's back comfortingly. Quinn listened as the taller girl started to sob, actually cry. "Brittany…" Quinn pulled away from the hug so she could see the taller blonde's face. "…honey what's wrong? What happened to Santana?"

Brittany was starting to shiver, and tremble. Quinn noticed so she sat the girl down and took the seat next to her. "S-she f-fai-fainted…a-and….a-and I didn't know what to do…" Brittany said, chocking in almost all her words. Brittany brought her hands up so she could wipe ff her tears, but it just kept on flowing.

"B, everything is going to be fine. Santana just probably fainted cause she felt hot or something…she's strong B, and you need to be strong for her too…" Quinn said, holding Britt's hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. Brittany nodded and tried to stay calm and strong as she could. For Santana. The other Glee clubbers started to arrive one by one. Brittany was thankful that the club was there for her and Santana, she offered them a weak smirk then sat back down on her seat, praying that the Latina would be alright.

* * *

After nearly 2 ½ hours of waiting, the doctor finally, went out of the E.R. and walked the hallway to where Brittany and the other members of Glee Club are. "Um, who is with Ms. Santana Lopez?" The doctor asked taking a glance on his paper, then back up t the people. Brittany stood up and walked over to the man. "Me..I'm with her.." she said softly, her voice shaking a bit. "I'm sorry to say, but Ms. Lopez…" he looked down for a moment then back up to Brittany "…Ms. Lopez has a huge tumor on her breast. Actually, the virus has spread and, she has stage 3 breast cancer…"

When Brittany heard the last words said by the doctor, her eyes went wide. "C-cancer?" The doctor just nodded and patted her back and said "I'm sorry.." then walked away. Brittany sank down on her seat, not wanting to believe what she just heard. Quinn quickly went and sat next to Brittany, she pulled the tall blonde in for a tight blonde who started to cry. Brittany didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if she should, feel angry, sad, scared, or maybe all.

Rachel then walked up to the blondes and rubbed the girl's arm lightly "Brittany, I'm so, so sorry..we all are. W-we didn't know that this would happen or even how it happened. Brittany, we're here for you alright? Stay strong Britt." Brittany heard it and she nodded. "Thanks Rachel and all of you.." She said her voice shaking, and body trembling.

During the night, they all chatted for a few moments, then all of the members go home except for Quinn. Brittany and Quinn sat beside each other, looking at Santana through the glass of her room. Brittany looked blankly, no words coming out of her mouth. Quinn looked at Britt and held her hand again "She can get through this Britt. She'll get through this for you.." the shorter blonde looked at Britt ad squeezed her hand lightly. Brittany just nodded and squeezed back in return.

When it was time for Quinn to go, Britt looked at the shorter blonde and gave her a sad smirk. " see ya, Q. Thank you for coming, it means a lot.." she said softly. "I'll be there anytime you need me Britt. I'll see you.." She said before turning around and walking away.

When Quinn had finally left, Brittany went into Santana's room. She could only hear the girl's slow breathing, the sound of the machines that would detect if you still had your heartbeat or not. She looked down at Santana, who was lying on the bed, eye closed, no movement whatsoever, not knowing when the Latina is going to wake up. She went and sat next to Santana's bed and held her hand, caressing it lightly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She whispered, tears falling out of her eyes slowly. Brittany has cried herself to sleep, hoping Santana would wake up soon.

* * *

The next day, Brittany woke up to the sound of her phone. She rubbed her eyes lightly and saw Santana still lying there asleep. She grabbed her back and took out her phone. She answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello, who's this?" she said, her voice a bit cranky.

_"Brittany? It's Maria…I heard about Santana, how is she doing_?" Mrs. Lopez said through the phone, obviously worried.

"M-maria…She's still unconscious, I have no idea when she'll wake up" she replied, still holding Santana's hand and looking at her

_"Alright, tell me which hospital you're in, ad we'll be there.." _

"The only Hospital here in Lima…" she replied.

_"Oh, right…we'll be there in 10."_ Maria said before hanging up. Brittany placed her phone down and just looked at Santana. She sighed and bit her lip, caressing Santana's hand.

After a few hours, Mrs. Lopez arrived with some flowers and food for Brittany and also clothes. The blonde got up from her chair and walked over to Mrs. Lopez and hugged her tight. The older woman hugged her back and kept the girl close, "Did you know about this?" The tall girl asked in a soft voice.

Maria let out a sigh and nodded at Brittany "Yes…" she replied, her voice shaking a bit "..and I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner.." she then pulled away from Brittany "..Santana didn't want us to.." she held the girl's hand, glancing over at Santana. "She didn't want you to worry about her. She didn't wanna cause you trouble…She loves you, Brittany" Maria added looking straight into Brittany's eyes.

The blonde's eyes were filled with tears again, making her look down. "I love her too, Maria. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." She choked in her words. Santana's mother pulled Brittany into her arms and hugged her tight trying her best to comfort the tall girl.

* * *

Days passed by and Santana still isn't getting any better. Britt never left the hospital, even just to eat. The Latina opened her eyes, moved a bit, and talked to Brittany but not for long. After an hour she woke up, she would get tired and exhausted really fast then go back to sleep.

Today, the brunette looked really pale. Not like before, but really pale. Brittany didn't really understand it, she was sitting there beside Santana, holding the Latina's hand and caressing it. Britt then felt Santana move, making her stand and stay close to the girl. "Babe…w-what's wrong?"

Santana slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at Brittany. "Britt.." she said tears streaming down her cheeks "I-I want you to know..t-that no matter what happens…I will always love you.." she choked as she said her words. "Brittany, I love you so much.." she added, her hand grasping Brittany.

The blonde started to cry, seeing that Santana was too. She bit her lip hard and moved closer to Santana. "I-I love you too…I love you too, babe…you're gonna be fine.."

"N-no Britt..I can't…i-it hurts too much.." she gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling pain in her.

"S-san…" was all that came out of Brittany's lips. She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't help seeing Santana like this.

"Babe…you'll be fine.." she said as she opened her eyes and looked at Brittany. She brought her hand up to caress the girl's cheek. Brittany was shaking her head " You'll be fine alright.."

"S-san….shhh…" She said again, still crying. Then leaned down and connects her lips with Santana's into a soft, loving kiss. The blonde kissed her as if saying –I'll try my best to be fine..- she didn't want to see Santana getting hurt anymore.

The moment they broke apart, Santana looked at Brittany and smiled then whispered "I will always love you.."

Brittany replied with an "I love you too.." and then there she went. Santana slowly closed her eyes and took her final breath. Brittany was gasping for air as she watched Santana pass. She held the girl's hand tight and buried her face on the girl's chest and cried. The doctors and nurses came rushing in and asking Britt to stay aside for them to try and revive the Latina, but Brittany knew that they wouldn't be able to do that anymore. They were too late. She stayed outside the room with Maria, Quinn, and some of the glee clubbers. She was still crying but knew that Santana will be in a happy place, in a paradise.

* * *

It's been 2 months and a half since Santana passed away. The blonde still couldn't believe that her lover was gone and will never come back. She sat in her living room, with Santana's picture in hand. She sighed and placed the picture down and decided to go to the park. She stood up from the couch and grabbed her keys then went out and drove off. When she arrived, she went to the spot she and Santana would often go to. It's not the same looking at the ducks without Santana. She bit her lip and looked down to her hands. Brittany never imagined Santana not being by her side. She gulped and looked up again and saw an unexpected figure. "Still not feeling alright, Brittany?" The voice of Maria said.

She shook her head and licked her lips "No…" she said softly. The older Latina sat next to her and held her hand. Brittany just kept her head down and bit her lip. "..I can't believe it…and I don't know what to do.." she said in a whisper.

Maria nodded her head and just kept looking at the pond. She then gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze before letting out a sigh. " I know it's hard Brittany. I feel you but we have to let it go or at least try to." The older woman said, feeling tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can, Maria..I really don't know.." she replied slowly lifting her head to look at Maria.

Maria looked at Brittany and nodded. "I knew you'd say that…" Brittany looked a bit confused when Maria said this. Maria dug into her bag and pulled out some things then presented them to the blonde. "…Santana asked me to keep this.." she handed Brittany a box. "…she wanted me to give it to you, when this time happens."

She accepted the box and looked at it for a moment then looked up to Maria "I-is this why you came here?" she asked.

The older woman just nodded and patted the girl's shoulder. "Yeah..I have to go Britt..you take care alright?" Brittany nodded and watched Maria get up from where she was sitting and walk away. She let out a sigh then looked down at the box that was handed to her and runs her hand over it.

* * *

After Maria gave the box to Brittany, the blonde decided to go back home and see what was inside the box Santana left her. The moment she got home, she immediately went to her room and placed the box on her bed so she could into more comfortable clothes. When she was done changing, she stood beside her bed for a while just staring at the box. Brittany took a deep breath and sat down taking the box and putting it lightly on her lap. She slowly opened and the things that were in the box were revealed.

The very first thing she saw was the bracelet that she and Santana used to wear back in high school. Then she saw the necklace that she bought for the Latina on their first anniversary. Tears started to form in her eyes as memories of Santana come back o her. She took another deep breath and placed both the bracelet and necklace down on the bed. She let out a sigh and saw some photos of her and Santana making the tears start rolling down her cheeks. As soon as she was finished with them, she set them down.

Then another item caught the blonde's eyes. An envelope that was sealed with Santana's lipstick. –She probably make her lips a stamp- Brittany chuckled when she thought about it. Brittany held the envelope in her hands and bit her lip as she looked at the mark of Santana's lips on the paper. She brushed the pad of her thumb over it before opening it.

The moment it was opened, Brittany took the letter out and read it.

_Hey Baby,_

_ When you probably get to read this I'll most likely be gone. So, I'm going to start this with saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kept this from you, B. I just didn't want you to worry about me. I just wanted to spend the remaining days of my life happy and with you. Brittany, I'm sorry I lied to you about it but you kept me alive long enough. I know one sheet of paper is not enough for me to tell you everything about my cancer but I'll try my best to make it fit._

_ Three years ago, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. We just graduated college then. It wasn't malignant before. The doctors just saw a huge bump on my breast then they said that I'd have to watch out for it. And yeah I did what they say. Then the days passed and I didn't really feel the pain anymore. Until one day, I felt the pain again but that time it was even more painful. My parents brought me back to the hospital and the small bump they saw grew bigger and was swelling. That was the second time I got scared to death my whole life, if you ask what is first it's losing you. So there, I was diagnosed stage 2 breast cancer. My parents told me to take up treatments and I did for the first 5 months, but after that I stopped cause I can't take it. I told them that I'd rather spend every second, every minute, every hour, and every day of my life with you. I battled with myself if I should tell you or not, but then I decided not to. I guess that's it. Wow, I actually got to fit all I had to say in one paper._

_ Brittany, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, for being the most amazing girlfriend, foralways making me smile, for not leaving me, for loving me. Britt, I want you to know that **I will forever and always love you**. Don't ever forget that, alright? You are my one and only true love, no one else. I love you, babe…until we meet again._

_Truly Yours,_

_Santana_


End file.
